1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing vertical memory devices. More particularly, example embodiments relate to methods of manufacturing vertical memory devices on an edge region of a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor substrate may include a main region, in which a main chip is formed, and an edge region, in which a main chip is not formed. In the fabrication of a memory device, when a plurality of layers and a plurality of structures are formed on the main region, the layers and the structures may be also formed on the edge region. Thus, an edge exposure wafer (EEW) process may be performed to remove portions of layers and structures from the edge region in order to prevent or minimize substrate contamination in subsequent manufacturing stages.